


Ten Things About “(Leaving) Everything You’ve Ever Known”

by Independence1776



Series: (Leaving) 'verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten random things about “(Leaving),” mostly set after the story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things About “(Leaving) Everything You’ve Ever Known”

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t make much sense if you haven’t read “(Leaving) Everything You've Ever Known.” Also, the tense changes are deliberate.

~ Apart from group sex, enjoying pegging, and either watching Clint and Natasha have sex or being watched by them, Loki is not kinky. He considers none of the above to be kinks because they’re just normal parts of a multi-partner relationship.

~ Loki was not happy with how SHIELD treated Steve’s awakening. He thought it dishonorable, though he laughed his head off at how quickly Steve figured out the deception.

~ Loki hacked into SHIELD’s files (specifically Fury’s and Doctor McCormack’s) after the latter emailed the former to tell him Loki was a shapeshifter. She deliberately sent that email in front of him because of his trust issues, but he wanted to be sure she told no one anything else (especially about him being a Jotunn). She hadn’t and wouldn’t.

~ Loki wins NaNoWriMo in 2012 by writing an epic poem in dróttkvaett meter detailing the formation of the Avengers. It’s stored on the Avengers’ private server in the tower, and only those who live there have access to it.

~ Steve attends the Tridentine Mass when he can.

~ Despite Loki, Clint, and Natasha’s relationship being an open secret in SHIELD, most employees not stationed in SHIELD NY don’t actually believe it.

~ Steve spends at least an afternoon every month doing something outside of the tower with each of the Avengers. Loki and he visit art galleries. He tends to take Bruce to museums. Clint and Natasha usually end up exploring the city and eating at new restaurants with him. He takes Tony to the movies. Depending on her schedule, Pepper sometimes accompanies Steve to the theater. (She occasionally drags Tony with.)

~ The group meal at the tower is breakfast, because it’s the only time all of them are in the tower and hungry at the same time.

~ Tony teaches Loki how to drive. Steve teaches Loki how to ride a motorcycle (which he ends up preferring). Clint has a betting pool on when Loki will get his first speeding ticket.

~ During the shawarma meal they had the night after Loki received his sentence of life in exile on Earth, Steve told Loki to call him by his given name.


End file.
